Talk:Colossal Vars/@comment-27653366-20160122002830/@comment-27109417-20160126014918
In that case, let's use math to see the probability of the ATK down to occur from Ruby and from Vars. I'm not sure if you are familiar with probabilities and statistics, but if you are, then this explanation should be easier to understand. Let's start with Ruby first. Ruby's SBB gives all allies on your team a 10% chance to inflict ATK down. Since it is for all allies, that means that 6 people (assuming you have a full squad) have a 10% chance to inflict that debuff. According to you, this is "essentially 100% chance to proc". But is that really true? Basically we want to calculate the probability the debuff occurs in which "6 people have a 10% chance to inflict DB (debuff)", in other words, "you have 10% chance to inflict DB 6 times in one turn". Now you want to look for the probability that the DB occurs at least once. In order to calculate this, you must use the Complementary Events rule. In order to use this rule, you must use the formula: (Probability Event Occurs at least Once) = 100% -- (Probability Event Doesn't Occur) To calculate the probability event does not occur, you just simple do the following: (Probability Event Doesn't Occur) = (Probability Not Occuring 1st Time) x (Probability Not Occuring 2nd Time) x (Probability Not Occuring 3rd Time) x (Probability Not Occuring 4th Time) x (Probability Not Occuring 5th Time) x (Probability Not Occuring 6th Time) Since the probability that each unit inflicts DB at different times does not affect one another, we can simple shorten the equation down to: (Probability Event Doesn't Occur) = (Probability Not Occuring Each Time)^6 Now we need to find the (Probability Not Occuring Each Time). Since each unit has a 10% chance to inflict DB, that means that each unit has a 90% chance to not inflict DB, which is the (Probability Not Occuring Each Time). With this, we can now substitute the value into the equation and find the probability event doesn't occur. (Probability Event Doesn't Occur) = (90%)^6 (Probability Event Doesn't Occur) = 53% Now that we have the probability event doesn't occur, we can now use this to find the probability the DB inflict at least once per turn. (Probability Event Occurs at least Once) = 100% -- (Probability Event Doesn't Occur) (Probability Event Occurs at least Once) = 100% -- (53%) (Probability Event Occurs at least Once) = 47% Now let's look at Vars. With Vars, his SBB pretty much says it right there and is very straightforward. He has a 70% chance to inflict DB. Since he doesn't give this buff to other allies, no further math is needed. (Probability Event Occurs from Vars) = 70% In Conclusion: With the math shown above and by using the Complementary Events rule, Ruby with her team only has a 47% chance to inflict ATK down each turn, and Vars has 70% chance to inflict ATK down each time. Therefore, Vars actually has the greater proc rate. Not to mention, Vars's ATK down reduces ATK by 50%, which provides more to defense compared to Ruby and her team who only reduces ATK by 20-30%. You: But shadow, Ruby's ATK down buff can be applied to all allies which lasts for 3 turns, meaning I can have this buff every turn. Yes that is true, but If you remember, Vars ES reduces BB gauge required for BB by 20% and he also boosts his own BB gauge fill rate by 100%. With the correct spheres, you can still get Vars's SBB every turn. So that pretty much explains it. If you don't understand this sort of math, then don't worry, you'll eventually understand it when you start to learn this type of math. Just remember: Ruby and team: 47% proc rate Vars: 70% proc rate Source: IB level Math / Probability and Statistics / Complementary Events Rule